Project X: Titan Attack!
by Lirina
Summary: A plane crash in the middle of the ocean, an Island holding a dark secret. And suddenly all that's left is … Champagne? Hate, rivalry, friendship and love, how will the survivors deal with these challenges forced to live with each other? This is definitely not the right time to fight the mysterious titans. And what is 'Project X' and WHO is actually part of it? Mod AU, LoveTriangle
1. Prologue

**WARNING****  
-** The rating will most likely go up to '_M_' at some point.  
**-** Characters are going to die in this (don't worry it is not going to end in a massacre).  
- This fic is not a linear love story. (So who knows what might happen. Well, I do but I won't tell obviously.)

**DISCLAIMER****  
**Neither Shingeki no Kyojin nor its characters belong to me.

**NOTES****  
- **The story takes place in a world (alternate universe) where all physical laws work in my favour (just so that nobody can complain).  
**-** The names are spelled in correct German and names of other origin however I prefer.  
**-** Minor OoC-acting as nobody has a traumatic past (_yet_). I'll try to keep it as close to the original as possible.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_Last call for the flight RT3240 to New York City, I repeat: This is the last call and all passengers are kindly asked to proceed to the gate as quickly as possible._

"Hurry, Armin!", a black-haired boy shouted eagerly, trying to overtone the hectic crowd passing through the busy airport. "Wait!", he stopped suddenly, his trolley behind him falling over, "which gate is it?"

"See, that's why I told you not to run, Eren", a slightly smaller boy of the same age replied. "We have to check the destination board first." He stroke his neck-long blonde hair out of his face to be able to focus on the plane tickets. "There is no information on here, so we have to go back to where we first were."

"But there is no time", the other objected, ignoring the girl next to him who kneed down to bring his suitcase in order. With her hair black as ebony and a stature of Eren's height, more womanly though, she was what one would call truly pretty. A beauty underlined by her elegant movement, although none of the two boys did much appreciate it – they had known her for too long to be able to judge objectively.

"Eren", she began to speak, with a voice more serious than it would have been necessary, "the wheel is broken, I'll carry it."

"Just let go of it, Mikasa." The boy didn't seem to be thankful at all, just impatient to get onto the air plane. "I'll manage somehow, let's go now."

The girl didn't seem to mind the other's behaviour at all, she just nodded and looked up to Armin, hoping he would know where they had to go by now.

"Are you all right?", an unfamiliar voice suddenly asked, seeing Mikasa was still kneeing. It was a pale haired young man, roughly of the same age as the group, whose light brown eyes couldn't stop staring at the girl.

As she didn't bother answering, Armin took over. "We're looking for our gate, it's the flight to New York City. By any chance, do you know where we have to go?"

Disappointed that Mikasa had ignored him, but still having hope about her changing her mind the stranger decided to help them. "It's gate 78, we're taking the same flight, right Marco?" He looked towards his friend behind him and then back to Armin. "I'm Jean by the way. Jean Kirschstein. Well, let's do the introductions later - we should hurry now."

"Let's go, Eren." Taking the suitcase from him Mikasa stood up and hurried towards the said gate. She didn't need to tell him twice as the boy already was on his way.

"Nice to meet you, Jean. I'm Armin." The boy replied out of courtesy before he followed his friends, trying not to fall behind – his physical abilities had never been on the level of his friends. It was another, hidden strength Armin was valued and respected for.

For a moment Jean only looked after them. Upon first gazing at him, he had disliked the black-haired teen and it didn't make him more likeable that the pretty girl who had completely ignored him was at his side.

"Jean, we should go as well, shouldn't we?", Marco suggested and brought his friend back to reality. "We're not on this journey just for fun after all."

Finally the group found the terminal, which was now easily recognisable as a large queue had formed in front of it. Everybody was talking and in addition to the usual noise of an airport it almost drowned the loudspeaker announcement.

_Boarding for the flight RT3240 to New York City is currently delayed by 15 minutes. I repeat: Boarding for the flight RT3240 to New York City is delayed by 15 minutes. We are sorry for any inconvenience and ask for your patience._

"Wasn't it the final call just some minutes ago?", Armin wondered, however being relieved that they had made it in time. "Something seems off … ."

Eren interrupted the other's thoughts. "Look at the queue! And we are gonna be the last ones to enter … I wanted a sit next to the window … ."

"We have reservations", Mikasa answered, calming down his friend. "It doesn't matter if we enter as the last."

"Well, you're not the last at least." It was Jean, standing behind them and thus being at the end of the queue. He was happy to have another chance to approach the girl. "And look at them", he pointed at two girls nearing them.

"Wait, Ymir!", a blonde girl shouted with a pink suitcase in tow. "This is so heavy!" Instantly everyone realised how cute she was with her dinky figure, big blue eyes and shoulder-long blonde hair.

The desire to help arose throughout the crowd, was however soon destroyed by her companion, a tall, lanky girl with her freckled face showing a rather annoyed expression. "Come on Krista, it's just ten kilo – you should be able to lift at least that much. I don't want to miss out on our weekend in New York because of you."

As the boys were still busy with watching Krista and unable to decide whether they would dare to pass the girl called Ymir and help her Mikasa felt someone's glance on her and turned around. The queue for the first class was only half as long as theirs and a suspicious looking group dressed in black at the end of it immediately caught her eye. There was one man in particular, smaller than the others, who seemed to acknowledge her presence only with a mere dirty look before focusing his view on Eren. Instantly disliking him the girl decided to stay away from him and his shady group – and more importantly to keep Eren away from them as those suspicious looks couldn't mean anything good.

"What are you staring at us, little Missy?"

The provoking call brought her view back to the group, his voice was loud enough to gain the attention of other passengers near him – if it weren't for Kirsta's distraction it might as well have caused a bigger scene.

"You know, I've killed people just for staring at me like this." From the sound of his voice, his silly pose and the look the other members of the group gave him, it was obvious that the man exaggerated.

Not that Mikasa would ever be scared by mere words though. "Try to kill me then", she replied calmly, however with a menacing sparkle in her eyes, enough to silence him.

"Mikasa", Armin whispered, warning her, as the boy had overheard the conversation. "They're Mafiosi or something like that, it's too dangerous."

Unimpressed the girl starred back at the pretentious man waiting for him to answer. However, he didn't seem to have expect her to talk back to him and just silently observed Mikasa. If he couldn't win against her with words, he at least didn't want to be the first to look away.

It was the other one, the short man Mikasa had immediately been biased against, who put an end to the ridiculous scene. "Oluo", he said with a voice much smoother than the girl had expected. Just calling out his name was enough to end the showing-off of his group member. He had appeared so young but his voice and his authority revealed him to be much older than expected. Not that Mikasa cared though, hopefully the arrogant stranger wouldn't assume she was grateful for his unnecessary intervention.

_Boarding for the flight RT3240 to New York City begins now, please have your tickets ready for the security check._

* * *

Finally up in the air everything was forgotten and both Eren and Armin occupied themselves with watching the landscape, exited about the shrinking trees, cars and houses.

"Mikasa, you're missing the view!", Eren invited her to take a look outside the window. It was his first flight and to see the sky, the world that laid behind the horizon had always been his – and Armin's – biggest dream. However, as both were orphans none of them had ever possessed the money for such a luxury. Their tickets to the States had been presents from Armin's long lost grandfather who lived in Boston and was eager to see his grandson for the first time. Knowing his friend would not want to miss the opportunity Armin had invited him and his adopted sister.

Mikasa just hoped for a safe journey and was relieved that the dodgy gang sat far away from them in the first class. She was two seats away from the window at the gangway so her view wasn't great anyway. On the other side next to her sat a brunette girl who fascinated the people around her simply by how many chips she ate.

"Do you want one?", she asked friendly upon noting Mikasa's glance. However, her visible displeasure prevented the girl from accepting the offer. "I'm Sasha by the way, nice to meet you."

"Mikasa." She avoided to shake the greasy hand of the other by introducing her friends, much to their dislike.

"So why are you going to the States?", Eren asked, slightly annoyed that he would miss the great view for his companion's fault. He wanted to see as much as possible, even if it was just the ocean, before the darkness of the night would obstruct his sight.

"Me?", Sasha asked, happy to explain her goal. "I want to eat chips from all over the world and where else could I start than in America?" Proudly she took another bite. "I can't wait to taste New York's fries!"

"She's crazy if you ask me", the boy sitting behind her commented. With his grey crew cut he wasn't particularly outstanding and the group simply wouldn't have seen him, hadn't he forced his way into the discussion. "Paying like a thousand Euro just to eat chips she could get in any fast food restaurant."

Sasha wanted to interrupt him and make clear that there indeed was a difference but a sudden shaking hindered her. "What - ?!" But before the girl could finish the question a second shake took her by surprise and the chips landed on the floor.

_We ask all passengers to stay seated and fasten the seat belt. Please remain calm as we are having a few turbulences due to the winds._

"I hope we will be all right", the boy from behind them said, trying to suppress the unrest he was feeling. And he wasn't the only one – while outwardly remaining calm nobody could help but feel a little worried. However, nothing more happened and the flight continued normally.

"Isn't it really quiet know?", Armin asked after a while and after only seeing the questioning views of the others the boy explained what he meant, fear mixed into his voice. "I don't hear the engine any more."

Silence. Nobody had wanted to hear these words. Nobody wanted to think about what would happen if the blonde's words were true.

"Eren", Mikasa addressed her seat neighbour – she was faster than anyone to recover form the shock, "get your life jacket, we are losing height." Although the spoke in a serious tone, it was still remarkable how calm she was.

But the boy didn't listen. "I have to warn the other passengers and … - I should go to the cockpit and find out what happened!" And before Mikasa could stop him Eren passed her and was on his way to the front.

"Is this really happening?!", the boy with the crew cut yelled in panic. "This can't be happening to us, right?" Seeking confirmation that nobody could give him.

"It's dangerous, come back!", Mikasa called Eren without success. After a short look towards Armin the girl went after the boy as fast as she could. However, upon entering the first class she found her way blocked by the other passengers. By now everybody could see the ocean coming closer and closer while there was no sight of the stewardesses or any other board personnel. The front would hit the waves first and was therefore the most dangerous place to be, everybody seemed to know that – besides Eren. Mikasa's voice was unable to reach him, panicked passengers were screaming and crying, nobody knew what to do and there was nobody to calm them down. There was nothing the girl could do as she watched Eren desperately trying to open the door to the cockpit.

"I have enough of this!", a woman suddenly exclaimed, her voice high-pitched. "I'm out of this!" In her panic she tried to open the emergency door, however unable to think clearly, she couldn't find the handle.

A muscular man tried to stop her. "Stop it! We're still too high, you're gonna die if you jump!"

"Let me go!" Escaping his arms with the strength of utter despair the woman finally found the handle and a moment later she was gone – a scream was all that remained as her body fell down towards the ocean.

The man starred at his hand, feeling responsible for her death.

"Maybe it's better to die like this", someone whispered. "At least it's a death by choice rather than waiting for it to come." Encouraged by those words some other passengers followed the lead of the woman and went through the door.

Armin, sitting only a few rows behind the emergency exit, couldn't do anything else but watch people walking right into their death, paralysed by fear the boy was unable to find the words to stop them.

They had almost reached the ocean by now. The threatening darkness rapidly came closer every second. Dangerously skewed because of the open door it was hard to stand in the air plane now. But the girl didn't care any more – she pushed away others, clambered over some half-open suitcases. The screams, the cries the despair – blinding everything out Mikasa focused on Eren in front of her. Innerly she knew she wouldn't make it in time. And even if she did – it just meant they would both die, but the girl just had to do something.

"Move it."

Mikasa didn't know why she could hear his voice so clearly through all the confusion. It was the short man from the airport queue who was now next to Eren. He'd better not make the situation worse, Mikasa thought while being forced to watch the scene.

With a simple kick the shady man opened the door to the cockpit and entered the front part of the air plane – and to Mikasa's dismay he pulled her protege with him. Panic in her eyes she tried to follow them, but it was too late. With a loud and fierce tremble the air plane crashed into the cold darkness.

The plane broke at the place where Eren had stood a minute before.

* * *

**This chapter may have been a bit boring due to all the character introduction, but things will get hot next chapter, I promise!**

**NOTES:**  
_**-**__ I haven't been in a plane crash (luckily) so I obviously don't now much about that, but remember - it's MY world and pysical laws obey me (feels so good to write that lol)._

_**-**__ I'm aware I forgot to introduce some characters - If there is somebody you absolutely want to appear, tell me. I'm also open to suggestion of pairings as I haven't really thought about that yet._

_**-**__ At the end of my last fic I found out that I can actually reply to reviews, so please ask if you have any question and I will send you a pm. I'm always looking for people to have a chat with so don't hesitate. ;D_

_**-**__ Updates for this story are limited as I'm busy with uni: I will aim to update every two weeks or something._


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks to Abandoned Treasures, Arethahiwatari and ami90 for reviewing! Once I turn this into a novel you guys will be mentioned on the first page! It's my goal to write a novel based on this (of course with my own characters and once I finished my authors course). Finally I'll have a way to properly thank everybody for writing reviews. =)_

**NOTE:** This is not a yaoi story, please don't hate me for writing this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

The beach was almost empty; a bundle of clothes was lonely laying around. The sound of the waves reaching the pure white sand was the sole audible sound. Then slowly, the bundle moved, forming a shape recognisable as a human being.

Mikasa shook her head in attempt to free herself from the dizziness and slowly got up. Where was she? The untouched beach looked like a page of a travel magazine, too perfect to be real. The last thing the girl remembered was how she had desperately tried to get her adoptive brother – Eren! The air plane must have crashed into the ocean and the currents had washed her onshore. In that case ...

"Hey, Mikasa!"

Upon somebody calling her name the girl turned around, away from the blue sea, looking inland, where a group of palms obstructed her sight. It was unmistakably Armin's voice and seconds later Mikasa spotted him, waving at her. "Are you all right?", the blonde asked nearing her, relieved to find her alive.

"Yeah", she answered looking at the boy who was covered with bruises. But there was no time for those small wounds – neither did the girl look at her own. "Where is Eren?", Mikasa just asked, clear about her priorities.

The other remained silent, and his facial expression didn't promise anything positive. "Where is he?", the girl asked again, now alarmed and worried.

"Well ...", Armin looked for words. He himself could hardly face reality – how could he explain the fact to her that their friend was probably dead? The blonde knew better than anybody how important her adoptive brother was to Mikasa. Ever after Eren had saved her life and his family had took her in she had made it her top priority to protect the often reckless acting teenager. "I was looking for him right now", the blonde concluded finally in an attempt to avoid any word that could imply the missed may not be alive any more. "I also met Jean and some others – they are looking at the other beaches. We should meet up with them as soon as possible. Can you stand?"

Eren. If something had happened to him it was _that_ guy's fault. That shorty with his snide glances … Mikasa would kill him – even if her adoptive brother was unharmed which the girl hoped, she would not let the shady man get away with it that easily. He was dangerous, Mikasa had known upon first seeing him and she would show him that Eren was not somebody he could mess with.

* * *

Nothing.

Darkness.

Cold.

As Eren finally opened his eyes, still dazed, all he could perceive was stone. Rocks as cold and wet as the boy was feeling. The hard ground his head was resting on was stone as well, while his lower body was numb due to the cold and he couldn't even figure out if it was still there. Only upon looking Eren realized that he was surrounded by water, his upper half wedged between the stones of what was probably a rocky shore. This position not only proved to be very uncomfortable and painful but also dangerous. Every now and then he was hit by a wave and the strong current let him clash against the stone again and again. A torture the boy was unable to escape.

How had he gotten here? How long had he slept? And why the heck had he fallen asleep here in the first place?! He tried to remember but the pain in his head hindered him to think clearly. "Mikasa, Armin", the boy whimpered as a shape appeared above him.

"Levi."

The sinking sun blinding his sight it was not more than a black figure - it took the boy a moment to realise that it was a man who had given him his name and that he seemed somewhat familiar – right, it was the same person he had seen in the air plane before …. before what? His memory still hadn't fully returned yet. "Could you … get me out? It's … cold", Eren asked, surprised how thin and quiet his voice was, it took him all the energy he had left just to whisper these few words. Hopefully the man would understand, hopefully he would help.

"Stop whining like a little baby and give me your filthy hand", the man answered seemingly annoyed by the others behaviour, but at least showing the intention to help. "You will have to move, Eren", Levi added impatiently seeing that the other was just starring at him.

_'Why does he know my name?'_, the boy wondered surprised, but forgot the thought as trying to move his limbs caused an anguish he had never felt before. With his body numb and frozen it took a while until the boy managed to move, and even then, it was more to thanks to Levi than to his own strength. Thank god, somebody had saved him from the inevitable death of either being smashed by waves and stones or painfully drowning in the dark sea.

Still, it was a miracle how the two males finally got onshore. It was late evening as the last glimpses of the sun just vanished behind the horizon and Eren let himself fall on the firm ground, completely determined to never move again. The pain hadn't subsided and his sight was blurry, he couldn't fully distinguish between reality and a somewhat dreamlike delirium so it really didn't matter if he'd spend the rest of his life on rough grains of sand.

"Hey! You can't sleep here", Levi grunted, trying to wake the other up. The sight of Eren laying on the ground like a wet bundle of rags didn't exactly please him. Seriously, since when was he the brat's babysitter? "You'll either freeze to death or end up as muck of who knows what kind of animal. Disgusting how filthy you are", the man remarked while helping the other to stand.

Slowly Eren's senses came back; it might be because of the solid ground under his feet or the heat of the man close to him. With his clothes still soaked and the sun gone, the only source of warmth was the person who had saved him. Upon actually looking him the boy was surprised, not only was the man considerably smaller than him but he also appeared to be of a rather slight built. How could he have been strong enough to more or less carry him here? Were did he hide so much strength?

"We'll spend the night in the cave over there", Levi explained pointing on a black hole not far from them. "I explored it earlier, it isn't very deep and should be sufficient for one night."

Only nodding Eren followed his lead to the mentioned cave. It didn't look very promising but in his state the boy didn't care.

Seeing that the boy was now standing helplessly in front of the entrance Levi sighed. "Take your filthy clothes off, the moisture will only absorb your body heat." Why did he have to tell an explain everything to the brat?

"Where are Mikasa and Armin? What did happen to us?", the boy ask suddenly more lively. How could he have forgotten about his friends?

"Probably dead", Levi replied as if his words were mere casual chit chat, while taking his own wet shirt off. "The plane crashed", he added and went into the cave without another word.

It took Eren more than just a few seconds to digest the other's cruel words. How could he say that so casually? Weren't his own friends among the victims? He couldn't believe that such a cold, emotionless person had actually saved him. Perhaps the reason for saving him, the boy thought, was that Levi just didn't want to be the only one left. But Mikasa, Armin – Eren wouldn't give up on them that easily. At the first daylight he'd leave his saviour and find his friends; they were alive, they just had to be. While the other might not have a problem with his friends being dead, Eren wouldn't accept it so easily.

After removing his clothes the boy reluctantly followed Levi and looked for a place to sleep. It didn't make much of a difference though – the ground in the cave was filled with small stones and did; it was nowhere near the softness and cosiness of his bed at home.

Cold – that was the other, much bigger problem. His body shivering Eren woke up. What would he give for a fire now … It was still dark outside and he could barely make out the other man's shape – only the sound of his regular breathing indicated he was still sleeping. However, in his half-frozen state Eren could feel warmth was radiating from his saviour's body. Carefully the boy crawled closer. Just a little bit would be enough.

With just the moonlight Eren could barely make out the other's body but still realized that it was full of bruises and blood. It was only natural, the boy realized, Levi had been close to him in _that_ moment so the crash must have had the same impact on him. Why had he endangered himself? And how could he deal with the shock and the pain so well? Even if he was smaller, the man seemed to be much more resistant and tougher than him.

Eren's limitless admiration was only disturbed by the fact of how easily Levi had given up on his friends. But perhaps it was this coldness that had permitted them both to survive? Abandoning the past to create a future?

It was definitely too late to think about such questions – his headache made it impossible to focus. Slowly the boy raised his hands above the other's face. As he felt the warmth of his breath Eren was fascinated by Levi's features. His eyes closed and showing a rather serious expression the older man was by no means what someone would call attractive – the only word that came to Eren's mind was 'unique'. However, his capturing aura seemed to come from something else, something the boy couldn't quite figure out. Too busy was he with starring at the other's thin lips, pressed against each other. How would they taste? At any other time Eren would be freaked out by his own thoughts but in this dark cave, which was like a universe of its own, the rules of the outside world didn't apply. It must be his hunger leading him to the weird assumption that lips would have a taste.

But he was right, in a world where nothing did matter – he could as well try it. The world around them had stopped to exist, cold and darkness were the only remnants left, silent witnesses which would never speak.

Suddenly nervous, excited, the boy sat up and raised his upper body over the sleeping man. Eren raised his hand, shaking, above the bare chest of the other's, stopping only millimetres apart from it. The temptation of the warmth. Should he really do it? But the boy had already started to move, automatically drawn to Levi.

A sudden feeling stopped him. It were the other's eyes glancing at him. Questioning, annoyed and still half-asleep. The man's mouth opened, he wanted to complain, wanted to ask if the boy had lost the little bit of sanity that was left and gone completely insane. But Eren didn't let it happen. Determined to continue the boy pressed his mouth on Levi's, using the opening to force his tongue in. Instinctively, not that the boy had ever done anything like this ever before.

Levi hadn't expected this unpredictable action and tried to move back. However, behind his head was only the solid ground. Not that he wouldn't be able to escape, the man was well aware of his own strength which far exceeded the others, but he had realized that Eren wasn't too shabby as a kisser. His inexperience, his hesitation in the beginning which had now turned into something firmer as the boy had felt how Levi's own tongue answered his calls.

The cold forgotten Eren was completely focused on the other, enjoying the feeling which originated from his mouth and reached until deep down in his stomach, filling him with a joy he wasn't supposed to feel after with his friends still missing and himself in a condition which barely counted as being alive.

Abruptly and without warning Levi moved and broke the connection between them. Afraid and insecure Eren maintained his position. Had he done something wrong? Well, he probably had, the boy thought, surprised he didn't feel the least bit guilty. After all, the two of them were the only inhabitants of the small world limited by the walls of the cave.

"You were the one starting it", he heard the other's dry voice, although his face remained invisible in the darkness. No clue if he was pleased or disgusted by the boy's acting.

Not sure what to answer Eren just looked at the point were he assumed the other's face. Still below him and not far away, but also not close enough to be seen through the blackness. "I'm sorry", the boy whispered, "I - ."

The boy couldn't finish his apology as he suddenly felt Levi's hands on his naked chest, pushing him away and finishing the movement by turning Eren around, so that it was now the boy who's back rested uncomfortably on the sandy ground.

"You can't complain", Levi reminded him before bending down towards him, his mouth seeking Eren's.

It was a completely new feeling for the boy, the man's tongue inside him showed him how ragged he must have been, Levi's way to explore his mouth was so much more refined – the pleasure Eren felt couldn't even be compared to what he had done before.

He moaned in displeasure as Levi broke the kiss anew, taking away that what Eren felt was his connection to life itself and leaving him. The boy wanted more! However, before Eren could complain he felt Levi touching him again, this time lower, at his chest, making his way down. It was not until then that Eren felt the heat radiating from his lower body – why did he suddenly anticipate the moment Levi would reach this spot so much?

However, Levi never reached that point as he suddenly stopped. He turned away and spit on the ground instead. "I can't believe how filthy you are – it's turning me off." His harsh words, the coldness in his voice; it was like being rejected after confession one's love for somebody. The ice-cold reality was back.

* * *

The morning came faster than expected and upon waking up Eren was unable to decide if the last night had really happened. It seemed more plausible to assume it had been a dream caused by fewer and exhaustion.

"Hurry and get up, brat", Levi's sharp voice echoed into the cave.

Not completely recovered but definitely more energetic than the day before Eren went outside, finding the other fully dressed and apparently ready to depart. Seeing him, the boy blushed – regardless if it had been dream or reality the pleasant feeling had burnt itself into his mind and was now inseparably linked to the man. "Where are we going?", Eren asked confused.

"Shouldn't that be clear?", Levi answered annoyed how he had to explain everything. "To find the others."

He hadn't forgotten about his friends. The boy was relieved as he hurried to get dressed and then followed his saviour who was searching alongside the coast.

* * *

_Please don't hate me! I know I'm not particularly good with anything besides writing emotional stuff but I can never learn if I don't try, right?  
_

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Eren and Levi finally reunite with their friends / Mikasa carries out her thoughts and kills Levi (probably not really though) / Eren is confronted with some problems regarding his feelings towards _whom?_ / And you will realise that this fic has a plot (if there is any space left)

_Write a review and come back next time pease! =)_


End file.
